


Rumba on Risa

by VitaeLampada



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing Lessons, F/M, One Shot, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitaeLampada/pseuds/VitaeLampada
Summary: Another one shot inspired by suggestions on Emcee's Spuhura Discord.
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21
Collections: Kelvinverse Risa Shore Leave





	Rumba on Risa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emcee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/gifts).



“Doctor Marcus?” 

“Doctor McCoy.” 

“Why do I suspect we have bitten off more than we can chew?” 

Len pointed at the hologram, newly appeared above their heads. It listed their competition number (one hundred and seventy-three) the number of events they had entered over the last year (zero), the number of trophies they’d won (zero) and their odds of having one to show off on the Enterprise when shore leave was over (fifty-nine to one). 

“You think?” Carol asked. 

“When you asked if I wanted the chance to dust off my ballroom skills, I imagined an afternoon tea dance with maybe twenty couples,” McCoy said. “When you asked what I thought about entering a little contest, that’s what I expected … little.” 

“This is little for Risa.” 

“Well, I wish I could say that was comforting.” 

“Just remember it’s for a good cause. Raising credits for a climate overhaul on Risa’s other satellite world.” 

She pointed at one of the dozens of fluid displays running across the ballroom ceiling. The competition was a fundraiser to engineer a second pleasure planet. It would mean more vacation spots for a growing Federation. 

“Assuming we win anything,” Len reminded her. 

“No, we couldn’t gamble on that, obviously,” Carol said, rolling her neck. “So I told the whole crew what we were doing. We have one hundred and fifty-four sponsors who will transfer credits to us for every minute we stay on the dance floor.” 

* * *

“Nyota?” 

“Spock.” 

“You are certain it was logical to keep our entry a secret?” 

Their overhead hologram displayed no identification or statistics, only the notice ‘On Standby’. 

“Yes,” she patted his arm. “If Len and Carol knew, they might think the crew had no confidence in their ability.” 

“It seems likely that Doctors Marcus and McCoy may reach the same conclusion, if circumstances should lead to our taking the floor.” 

“Maybe,” she allowed. “But I think Carol will be grateful. My guess is that she doesn’t know all the sub-clauses in the contest rules.” 

“I am curious how you found time to study them yourself.” 

For that observation he was gifted with her right index finger against his thumb, the nail pressed into the flesh and held so as to leave a mark and underline the regret he kept secret from her. They had only three nights on Risa. The first of these had passed most satisfactorily; with no duties to attend, they could spend the next morning making up for lost sleep. Unquestionably, he would spend their remaining evenings in whatever way Nyota desired. It was when she put her desire into words that he was faced with an unsettling truth. It appeared they no longer wanted the same thing. 

“I didn’t need to study,” Nyota said. “Back when … back when I used to dance competitively …,” 

She did not finish her sentence. The entrants had assumed their places on the ballroom floor, which put McCoy and Marcus closer than they had been previously. Nyota pulled on his arm and steered them out of sight behind another standby couple. 

She did not resume her thought even after they were concealed. Spock knew that ‘back when’ was a reference to the time when Emmanuel Kasembe had been Nyota’s dance partner. Records showed they had successes in contests held between schools across Tanzania and took trophies in two continental championships. Perhaps it made Nyota uneasy to mention her ex-husband in this context. Spock was certainly concerned how his own skills would compare. 

* * *

An hour later couple One Hundred and Seventy-Three were back under their hologram. Len bent forward to grab his legs by the knees and blow out some gusty breaths. 

“I think that was pretty good,” Carol said, stepping out of her shoes. 

“You do?” 

“We survived two eliminations. I mean -- a pair of enthusiastic unknowns.” 

McCoy grunted, so it couldn’t be said whether he agreed with her or not. If he could stand to be honest with himself, he had enjoyed the atmosphere out on that massive ballroom floor. He only wished they’d had more time to practice. His two-step did not do him credit. 

He heard the stand by signal, slapped himself on the legs and straightened up. 

“You know, until the usher explained what that sound meant, I didn’t know we could ask another couple to compete with us,” he said. 

Carol sighed. “Nor me. But who could I ask?” she said. “I put out a bulletin to advertise my Betazoid _vustrot_ lessons and nobody turned up but you.” 

McCoy grunted again. That sound meant something different. _Vustrot_ relied on telepathic ability, but humans could put on a decent show if they found the right partner, someone on the same wavelength, so to speak. 

“Len?” 

“Carol.” 

“Is that --?” 

“Is what?” 

She was pointing into the ranks of dancers on the floor, who waited for the next piece to start. He couldn’t figure out what he was supposed to see. And then their hologram flickered. McCoy glanced up to see the text change colour and watched their names disappear, only to be replaced by two others. 

* * *

_-Stand in couples are assumed to be the better dancers-_

_-Of course. It’s good strategy-_

_-Nyota, I question whether we will prove ourselves. I have read the hologram data relating to our remaining competitors and they are considerably more experienced-_

_-How many are telepaths?-_

While he counted, the sound system announced the next dance as a Terran rumba. 

_-Seven-_

_-If we’re as good as those seven, we have a fighting chance-_

* * *

“Well, I’ll ... be ... danged.” 

Now he knew about Uhura. Back in their Academy days she had needed his help to fake an ankle injury, and her medical history had some previous she could only explain by miming the kind of competition moves she had the audacity to attempt in high heels. 

But Spock? 

Where in hell did Spock buy himself a pair of liquid hips? 

“Len,” Carol gasped, “look at them.” 

Truth was he couldn’t look away. It was like watching a July blizzard in Georgia – you had to blink and shake your head to be sure you weren’t going doolally.

And now Spock stood close behind Uhura. He placed one splayed hand over each of her thighs and smoothed his way up to her hips, taking some of her skirt along for the ride. Then he caught her right hand, turned her under his arm, braced her round the waist and dipped her shoulders back until the ends of Uhura’s hair swept the dance floor. 

Somewhere after that Len stopped seeing their routine as components. They were so smooth and effortless – Uhura lifted like she weighed no more than the glittering fringes on her dress. And chemistry! What was it his dancing teacher used to say? “Like you share the same blood and same heart.” 

McCoy didn’t realise, when the music ended (Spock and Uhura nose against nose and their fingers buried in each other’s hair) that his own hand was clapped over his mouth and his eyes were misting up. He made sure to regain composure before Carol noticed. 

* * *

_-Spock, did you see?-_

_-Please clarify-_

_-Doctor McCoy! That face – I bet that reaction has nothing to do with me-_

_-I do not perceive anything unusual in his expression-_

_-Oh, he’s fixed it now. Probably knows you’re looking-_

_-Perhaps he is displeased to discover our secret-_

_-Would that be ’our secret’ as in only I knew what a god you would be on a dance floor?-_

_-I am gratified to have your approval-_

_-Never mind me. Check out the judges’ display. We made the top twenty!-_

* * *

Scotty made a cabinet for the trophy. 

“Space for more,” he said meaningfully, as he clamped the back fittings to the wall struts in D Deck recreation room. 

Carol smiled. McCoy grunted, glanced at the pair who had actually earned the trophy but were strangely uninterested in keeping it. Of course, Spock stood to attention like he was an honour guard at a military funeral. But Uhura … Len thought she might have looked more excited. Maybe third place had been a disappointment.

* * *

_-Nyota?-_

_-Spock-_

_-Chief Engineer Scott’s remark seems pertinent. I did not anticipate your desire to join the dance contest. Did you wish to participate in other, similar events?-_

_-Sure. We could.-_

_-Your tone seems noncommittal, quite the opposite of your previous resolve. It may be my performance did not compare favourably with your former-_

_-Don’t. Don’t say it-_

_-You will need to clarify-_

_-When Carol first mentioned the contest, it cracked open a lot of memories, things I had almost forgotten-_

_-It must have been satisfying to recall your achievements-_

_-Spock, I could not recall the achievements without recalling … recalling the person-_

_-I understand-_

_-It was driving me crazy. I worried it would spoil our shore leave, when we’d both been looking forward to the break for weeks. So the day before we disembarked, I filled in the entrance forms-_

_-And this action improved the situation?-_

_-Immediately. I knew your ability, no matter how you downplay it. I knew I was going to overwrite the past with something better, so that if anything prompted a memory of dancing my best dance it would be a memory with you-_

* * *

There were two new crew members in class the next time Carol advertised Betazoid _vustrot_ lessons. 

**Author's Note:**

> I used this video - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=twtrO2K5uB4 - as a reference for the rumba, because the couple reminded me of Spock and Uhura. I think Nyota would look stunning in the same dress and don’t even mention Spock in a black shirt unbuttoned to the waist!


End file.
